


Crossing Contours

by TheTKSaint



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Art, Art School, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dialogue Heavy, Dorms, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Ejaculation, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, Look-alikes, Masturbation, Mentors, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTKSaint/pseuds/TheTKSaint
Summary: She… RA? Adora is the new Resident Assistant in a college freshman dorm, guiding the cute incoming students and indulging in her now long-distance relationship with Catra. Contemporary AU.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Original Character(s), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She… RA? As the new Resident Assistant in a college freshman dorm, Adora meets a familiar-looking new student... then calls Catra for an intimate conversation. Contemporary AU, Part 1/2.

Adora’s thighs slid against one another as she crossed them in her wide leg acid wash. Her snug, ribbed tank and cliché red flannel lay piled on the floor, freeing her torso in the rare moment of privacy. She aired her ripe chest in the breeze of her desk fan as sweat beads dripped from under her buoyant side-set breasts and over her taut trunk of an abdomen. “Pennyroyal Tea” played in her bulky headphones as she leaned her against the uncomely bisque of the plaster wall, on the two cheap twin beds she’d pushed together and covered with an ill-fitting vinyl protector. The prior semester, Professor Spinner had questioned whether listening to Nirvana under Obama was like listening to The Doors in Afghanistan, and Adora still wasn’t sure how transparent her reply of falsely concordant laughter had been.

“They’re all so fucking cute. Were we this fucking cute?” Adora had grown quite pleased with how quickly she’d taken to her new phone’s virtual keyboard despite the absence of tactile response.

“Fuck, you’re going to have so much fun playing with them,” Catra texted back. “FZU sucks. I could learn this entire semester by watching DVD special features. I MSAD.”

Adora hated that she found the woefully overdone “am sad” joke about Mystacor School of Art & Design so funny. Still, as MSAD’s new volunteer resident assistant in the freshman dorm, she knew certain lines shouldn’t be crossed. “Don’t even. You know I can’t.”

“Oh, give it up, Miss RA,” Catra persisted. “I know you’re mine at the end of the day. Maybe you can teach them a few things. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Adora smirked at the screen. “That’s a pretty loose leash, lol.”

“Whatever. Idiot.”

“I love you, too.”

A graphic indicating Catra was typing back hovered in the app for a minute, disappeared, then reappeared, then disappeared again. Adora set the phone down and cast her head back, torso nearly dry after helping one of the new freshmen lug far too many boxes to the third floor. She was glad to have remained a steady sounding board after her girlfriend had transferred to what was considered the leading film program in the state.

The phone vibed.

“lol,” Catra said.

* * * *

The light knock was enough to rouse Adora from the brief nap she hadn’t intended to drift into. The headphones were askew on her face, like a wired eyepatch, cycling back through her playlist even though she could have sworn she’d turned off the repeat function. Serious about making a decent impression, she threw “Old World Underground” away from her intact dirty blonde ponytail and leapt off the combined beds, nearly unlocking the door before remembering she was shirtless. She ran her defined arms back through the slack flannel and held its placket in front of her, then finally turned the latch to find a girl almost her same height pivoting away.

“Hey, sorry about that,” Adora chuckled through an obviously forced grin.  
The girl turned back. She wore bootcut overalls over basketball shoes and an endearing knit tank with thin, horizontal pride stripes. As she turned, a tail stirred behind her, and her triangular ears rotated to stand straight forward. She looked like Catra. Her complexion was deeper, her hair sun-kissed, but the likeness was undeniable. “Hi, sorry, I-- I’m moving in, and Miss Casta told me to see you for my room assignment?”

“Oh, you’re the late arrival! Um, Rie… Ruh…”

“It’s... Jo, actually.”

“Right! Like the--”

“Yeah, like the book.”

“Ah, I never read the manga.”

“What?”

“What?”

Jo clutched a shoddily photocopied yet thoroughly highlighted campus map to her ribs in the awkward silence that followed.

“Well, come in,” Adora invited, “Let’s see who you’re paired up with.” She nearly gestured a beckoning before remembering her shirt would fly open if she did.

The girl named Jo shyly stepped into what - on the scale of college dormitories - was a spacious lodging, and tidy for the five days Adora had been there so far. “Whoa, this room is awesome.” Her tail idly brushed her calves as she scanned, with familiarity and awe, posters of Bosch’s scandalously revealing triptychs, Khalo’s evocative self portraiture, and Klimt’s defiantly sexual sketches. A shelf suspended on the wall held books on subjects ranging from intermediate black and white photography to dadaist poetry. A collage of anatomical references made for the only unkempt area, above rows of worn charcoal sticks, numbered graphite pencils, and wrapped modeling clay.

Jo acknowledged the drafting table where Adora had her personal laptop, and next to it an unopened Netflix envelope. “Only one desk - you actually get the room to yourself?”

“Yep,” Adora confirmed proudly, “and two windows, being on the corner of the building! And the spare bed!” She might have pulled back the corner curtain to show off her tiny yet enviable kitchenette, but she could see Jo beginning to eye the wilted tank on the floor.

“Well, anyway!” Adora snatched a clipboard hanging delicately from a loose tack in the plaster. She flipped up a page and drew a fingertip down the marked-up list of names. “Oh-kay, you’re in-- oh man, they had to have done this on purpose. You’re in 306, with Meg. Like in the--”

“Like in the book.”

“Yeah! Again, haven’t read that, though. Meg seems really chill; you guys will be great.” Adora heard her phone vibe. Wanting to be as helpful and informative as possible for the students on her wing, she offered, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Jo’s ears relaxed, and she smiled. “I don’t know anyone here, and orientation isn’t until tomorrow…”

Adora would often reflect on similar exchanges in her past and damn her own goal-oriented density, though in the moment it was still difficult to be certain someone was coming on to her. Either way, it was a good feeling. She remembered how she’d felt about her own first year RAs - to her freshman self they’d seemed like effortlessly cool and confident mentors, simply due to their relative school experience. The line had to be drawn somewhere, but...

Adora returned the clipboard. She self-consciously checked her tear ducts for sleep, still shuttering the flannel to her body and striving to seem casual. “That’s no problem;” she replied to Jo, “you want to come back after you get your stuff unpacked?”

Jo’s auburn eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Sure,” Adora mimed as if it was no big deal, “I can tell you whatever you want to know about Mystacor. Ooh, and I just got ‘Melancholia’ in the mail, so, you know, if you get bored.”

Jo giggled. “Alright, I’ll see you later. Thanks, uh…”

“Oh! Adora.”

“I know, I-- okay, thanks!”

Jo’s tail slinked away through the threshold as the door closed again. Adora then realized her distracted grip on the flannel had slacked, and she’d been serving Jo an eyeful of cleavage. “Damnit,” she cursed before mocking own social effrontery, “Wanna watch ‘Melancholia’? Fuck, Adora.” She went to her phone, and removed the wire from the headphone jack.

“Why do you do this?” Catra answered Adora’s call at the first ring, sounding aimlessly frustrated.

“I mean, I’m available to talk, so…”

“Yeah, but I’m not. That’s why I texted.”

Adora knew Catra too well to take the peeve seriously. “It’s nice to hear your voice, too,” she laughed. “What’s up?”

Catra paused. “Nothing, okay? I just wanted to talk.”

Adora facetiously protested, “You mean text?”

“Whatever, idiot. You holding up okay?”

“Define ‘okay.’”

“Patti Smith or Rolling Stones?”

To weigh their long distance angst, Adora and Catra had decided to use emotional responses they’d shared to favorite musicians. “Um, I think Stones,” said Adora.

“‘Tattoo You’ or ‘Sticky Fingers’?”

“‘Exile’.”

“Oh! I’ll take it.”

“You?”

“Um, ‘Radio Ethiopia’.”

“Damn.”

“What have you been doing, anyway?”

Adora laid back on the bed again, letting the flannel fall along her sides. “Well, I finished my speech for the floor orientation…”

“You seriously wrote a speech?”

“I’m going to open by thanking everyone for coming to ‘Floorientation!’” Adora continued as Catra loudly groaned, “But I’ve just been, you know, helping. Guiding. It’s not bad; I just have to remind myself not to get so friendly that I’m playing favorites.”

“You would have favorites already.”

“You know me. This last one who was just here, Catra, she looks so much like you. She has your exact body, anyway.”

“Fuck, seriously? And she was there just now?”

Adora might have been startled if Catra hadn’t sounded so sporting. And so intrigued.

“Damn, Adora, maybe it’s the other way around - she’s the one who can teach you some things. Just don’t get confused!”

“Catra--”

“Shut up. No. Adora, just let it happen.”

“Oh, come on.”

“You’re hot as fuck, and in case you forgot - you’re the authority figure now! They’re all going to want you by default. Especially if they’re anything like, well, like me.”

“I mean, I don’t know how ‘like’ you she really is, she just--”

“Where are you now, anyway?”

“Huh? Just in my room. You?”

“Yeah.”

“No Scorpia?”

“Sushi and sake night with Entrapta.”

“I’m thinking of watching that von Trier later.”

“Should have picked the Ferrara. Same trendy subject matter, more understated. Really captivating.”

“Charlotte Rampling, though.”

“Fair.”

“Sounds like a good double-feature.”

“You’re on.”

The long-distance lovers shared a wordless moment. It was comforting, being able to just abruptly do nothing, together, with no worry the other was going to leave. In a way, the silence felt as though it was pulling them closer.

Adora was first to speak again. “So, hot as fuck?”

“Adora,” Catra’s voice dimmed to serration, as if caught in the blissful twilight between waking life and sleep, “don’t make me want your cock when we’re two-hundred miles apart.”

Adora felt her nerves hit a beat, and her leer could be heard in her tone. “Who said anything about making you want to suck my cock?”

“I didn’t say-- fuck, Adora, I want it so bad.”

The radiant sunset gleamed through the west window above the drafting table as Adora glided her free hand over her exposed breasts like a wave rolling over a sandbar. Her nipples were quick to stiffen at her own touch, and the thought of Catra’s. She positioned two fingers around the distention in her jeans, then dragged forth, and back. The jeans responded, lifting modestly as she moved her fingertips down again, finding the sensitive ridge of her head. She pet through the material, growing her cock with each tease. She turned her head toward the phone and breathed, “I’m the one who wants you. I want to spread your lips with my tongue, take in your flavor and suck on your clit until you gush down my neck.”

“Fuck, slow down.”

“Are you?”

“...Yes.”

With the one hand, Adora unfastened the button of her pants, her ungarbed hips swaying slightly upward at the release. She’d shaved the day before, and reveled in the texture of her own sleekness. Pressing her tongue through her lips to wet them, she relished every low, liberating sound as she pulled the zipper. She reached in to position her length at the opening, and slid one finger beneath to coax herself out completely. She wrapped her fingers at her base as blood flowed to engorge it further, and she said, “I want to slide myself between your muscular glutes.” 

“It’s-- they’re not that--” Catra suddenly shivered with a stuttered moan. “Why do I love it when you name muscles like a geek?”

Adora drew upward as she clasped herself, the first hint of pre-cum glistening at her tip. Her words were smooth, and convincing.“I’m… standing behind you…”

“Yes?”

“...and angling my cock against your asshole.”

“Oh, fuck yes.”

“I want you to wrap your tail around my waist as I slide up along you. I love feeling you hold me against your strong ass like that.”

Catra’s aching came out like a sigh. “Shut up; it really isn’t that strong.”

“Prove me wrong.” Adora twisted her hand on her cock as she stroked, tantalizing the most responsive areas. “Squeeze it on me. Make me cum with your ass.”

“Okay, fuck, yes, I will. I’m doing it. I’m flexing, squeezing you. I want to make you lose control like this, so you can’t hold it in even if you try.”

“Good,” Adora praised. “My hand is at your neck. Beneath your jaw. Arching you back to look at me as you milk me with your flexes.”

“I can feel it... and I can feel you… sliding against me. My asshole is massaging the outside of your shaft as it slides. Fuck! Adora, are you close?”

Adora loved when Catra obeyed. “I can be, if that’s what you want.”

“I’m so close; I’m so fff--” Catra held on that consonant, biting her lip and quivering. Her rising wetness could be heard through the phone as the speed of her fingers rippling over her clit intensified. “Adora,” she begged, “you have to do it inside me. I need… I need you to cum inside my ass.”

Adora’s composition cracked at the appeal. “Goddamn, now I am close.” Her pre-cum leaked over her fingers as she stroked, controlling her pace as well as she could. “I’m grabbing my cock… you can feel me reaching between us. I’m going to-- fuck, Catra, I’m going to rub the head of my cock against your delicious asshole.”

“I’m not going to let you in,” Catra sang.

“You say that,” Adora strived to stay her breathing, “but I can feel you starting to open around me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you.”

Adora could feel the nearing orgasm roiling in her midsection, sending cooling pulses through her body. She elongated her motions to approach her climax as evenly as possible.

“Okay,” Catra whispered, “I’m pushing you into me.”

“You feel so good,” Adora actualized. She’d memorized every detail in the feeling of Catra’s asshole grasping her, opening for her head then locking around it, and gulping her deeper, and deeper, like a deathgrip powering toward the internal explosion. “Catra, are you really fingering your ass?”

“What the fuck do you think?”

Adora’s eye careened back as her eyelids lowered, “Good girl. I can feel you tighten on the shape of me. I give you a moment to adjust to me.”

“Adora. I can’t take it. I’m going to-- I have to thrust back into your hips! I’m pushing all of you into me right now!”

“Fuck!” Adora lost her volume.

“Yes, do it,” Catra pleaded, “Load my guts with your fucking cum - now! I need--” Catra’s voice cracked as she shrieked in eruptive pleasure.

Adora’s entire being was the image of emptying her every drop into Catra, sheathed so deep inside that they were one. As she pictured her full length surging into her girlfriend’s ribs, her own asshole tightened as energy coursed through her muscles and a first stream of thick cum burst forth. When the vitality slapped to her sternum, another swath just as ample covered both her tits.

“Fucking fill me, Adora.”

Adora heaved, moisture running at her temples. “I am. Catra. Fuck, I’m filling you up so much.” Adora’s beats summoned three more strong jets that shined her tensed abs, and, dripping, glowed in the disappearing sunlight like her earlier sweat. She pinched and drew upward one last time to clear the final ounce, which slowly trickled down her dorsal vein.

Catra’s panting was an aural nectar through the phone connection. “Tell me what it tastes like.”

Adora had never tasted herself like that before, and, her mind still swirling with images of Catra writhing to create a corkscrew of inducing sensations with her insides, she decided not to hesitate. She pursed her fingers around a firm nipple, where a mound of cum had pooled. Tweaking that apex of her aroused breast as she gathered her product, she brought the fingerful to her lips.

The consistency of warm, liquid resilience was unlike anything she’d felt on her tongue before. It was unusual at first, but Adora quickly understood why Catra hungered for it so.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” Catra relented.

“No, I’m doing it,” Adora said, her mouth audibly occupied.

“Oh, fuck. Adora, I want to eat it off of you.”

Adora brought her cum into her throat, where it went down too easily. “Too bad; it’s mine.”

Catra could hear the satisfying consumption through the connection, as intended. “Well?”

“Is it… is it salty? Or am I just tasting my sweat?” Adora used the side of one finger to scoop a second sample, and cleaned it off with a deliberate smack.

Catra exhaled, “No, yeah, it always is, just a little. Just enough.”

“Is it weird if I call it buttery?”

“Maybe a little. But that’s cute.”

Adora laughed, spiraling a finger through the remaining cum on her torso, “You said ‘cute.’”

“Shut up,” Catra deflected. “You know, I hadn’t thought of it that way but damn, that’s exactly what it is. You taste buttery.”

Adora knew this answer, but asked anyway. “You like it?”

“It’s my fucking Starbucks,” Catra answered promptly, “I love going the rest of the day knowing I had your cum in my mouth, and knowing it’s now in my stomach, digesting throughout me.”

“That’s… one of the hottest things you’ve ever said to me.”

“It makes me hornier all day knowing you’re in me like that.”

Adora’s softening erection began to reawaken. “Fuck, Catra, you’re making me hard again.”

“Save it for your new girltoys, if you can manage to make them obey the way you make me.”

“Catra.”

“Come on. Just let yourself take control. Tell me about it after. Make me cum again.”

“Alright. I’ll--”

“No, make me cum again right now,” Catra desperately yearned. “Tell me how you think I taste, the way you told me how you taste.”

“We’ve definitely made out on my fingers after they’re covered from your pussy before. Like, multiple times.”

“Yeah, but... tell me how you’d describe it.” Catra took wanting breaths between sentences. “Please, Adora?”

“...Are you laying down?”

“I’m… my ass is in the air.”

“Seriously?”

“Phone is next to my face. I’m, fuck, I’m playing with both my holes. The way you like you to.”

Adora wanted to grab herself again, and add to the coating on her abs and tits, but she restrained. “My fucking favorite.”

“Tell me what I taste like before I feel dumb for asking.”

Adora thought to lacing the tip of her tongue along Catra’s labia, collecting Catra’s passion and consuming it before focusing on torturing her clit. “It’s sour.”

“What the fuck?”

“In a good way. Like sour candy. I cherish every bit of it I can.”

“Sour apple, or... like, watermelon…?”

“Blackberry.”

Catra gasped. “Good fucking answer.”

Adora could hear Catra sucking her own fingers, three or four at once, and knew her girlfriend was sharing in the flavor. “I always want more of your juices. I want to devour everything you have.”

Then Catra emitted a relaxed moan, like a purr.

“Good girl,” Adora said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She… RA? Adora’s first day as the new Resident Assistant at college is comes to a close, but one more freshman knock at her door could change the course of the evening. Contemporary AU, Part 2/2.

Her phone getting a much-needed cooldown on its charging cable next to her laptop, Adora popped the last of the ice cubes from her secondhand mini fridge tray into her new blender, and used a quickly rinsed spoon from the sink to then add globs of peanut butter on top of peeled banana and “birthday cake”-flavored whey. She pressed into the lid, triggering the motor to commence its loud dicing.

“Welcome, to ‘Floorientation,’” Adora rehearsed over the cacophony, “No, too blasé. Welcome! To... ‘Flo~oorientation!’ Okay, getting there…” As she released from the blender, she thought she heard a playful patter on her door. She was somewhat more dressed this time, in cutoff sweats, and the grey practice jersey Catra wore when she tried out for the high school football team - a fleeting phase she now retrofits as a “character study.” Adora had showered off since the call, though not before enjoying a little more of the easy cleanup method her girlfriend had helped her discover.

A voice dallied in a muffled titter, “Meg, stop!”

Opening the door, Adora saw Jo, wide-eyed and still wearing her overalls, insecurely biting her lips together. With her was her slightly shorter new roommate, fingers locked in attempt to contain her giddy smile. They both held crisply bound sketchbooks with the barcode stickers scraped off the corners. Meg’s intentionally mussed hair was cut above her ears and dyed for day one, with bright pink down to the roots. She wore a navy MSAD V-neck still sporting bookstore folds, as when she’d checked in that morning, but she’d swapped her training shorts for a flared skirt that matched her hair while barely concealing her gravity-defiant hips.

Adora leaned a tricep on the doorframe. “So you guys hit it off, huh?” Seeing Meg alongside the familiar-looking Jo, freckles mapping the olive of her pearlike proportions, she realized the freshman reminded her of Glimmer.

“You were right,” Jo beamed, “She’s really…”

“Chill?”

“Yeah. And more.”

Meg chimed in, “Jo said we might be able to hang with you?”

Jo scrambled, “If that’s okay! I know you said--”

“Of course,” Adora agreed. “The more the merrier!” She punished herself with a mental facepalm for the obvious phrase as she stepped aside to let the newcomers in. Shutting the door behind them she said, “I was just about to polish off as smoothie; hope you don’t mind.”

Adora didn’t feel obligated to split the beverage, even though she’d prepared an almost overflowing helping. She thought exhibiting a little selfishness might help draw that line she needed to uphold between being a RA and being a friend, even if she felt anxious about it.

As she chugged straight from the jar, Adora watched Jo and Meg set down their sketchbooks, kick off their sneakers, and make themselves at home sitting on the foot of the double bed.

Meg fidgeted, and propped a hand on Jo’s leg. “You were right,” she whispered. Then, swooning, “Oh my fuck, I love Frida,” as she noted Adora’s poster collection.

“Is painting your thing?” Adora asked between swigs, realizing she’d narrowly dodged brain freeze.

“I don’t know yet. I love my acrylic but I suck at oil.”

Jo put her own hand on Meg’s. “I know, like, I foam over oil painting but I’m kind of afraid to use the stuff.” She punctuated with a hesitant laugh. “Sometimes I think I should just go for photography.”

Adora banged the emptied jar to the counter, and left it there like a trophy. “Hey, good photography’s complicated, too. But don’t worry, this is what the beginning is all about. Experiment with whatever; see what you like.”

Meg’s eyes were like a wanting puppy’s. “What sort of stuff did you try your first year?”

Adora left the kitchenette curtain open as she sat back against the drafting table, beneath a print of one of Klimt’s many provocative “Reclining Woman” pieces. She wondered if this is how her old RA had felt when they’d had a similar exchange. The glow of the new students’ admiration energized her. “I mean, I tried everything,” she mused. “I was the worst at sculpture; accidentally stabbed myself with an X-Acto on the first day. My favorite was honestly probably art history, even though Professor Juliet is so dry. Oh, and figure drawing is a must!” She crouched to find a beaten sketchbook held together by masking tape at the back of a wide drawer. “This was my first one after I got here. There’s this one model who only calls herself ‘Razz’ - she’s… well she’s in there a bunch, anyway. Plus a lot of feet. Draw your feet. They’re not easy, but they’re always there.”

Jo accepted the sketchbook with care, and began flipping pages. “I’ll remember that,” she acknowledged.

Some students were protective of their moment-to-moment practice, but Adora loved the intimate feeling of her impulsive expressions being read like autobiographical time capsules.

Quietly to Meg, between sketches of a diminutive older lady and unfinished outlines of Adora’s toes, Jo asked, “Is it good?”

“It really is,” Meg stressed under her breath as she inched closer and placed a finger on a cross-hatching exercise in one corner. “Jo, that looks just like you!”

“Wow,” Jo paused. “Is that someone who goes here?”

“Oh that’s-- that’s my girlfriend,” Adora explained. “Catra. She’s at FZU now.” She retrieved the book, and inspected her old work. “Before I knew how to properly shade.” Then, looking at Jo, at her burnt chestnut hair, at her enviable figure, “I was telling her about you earlier. She’d like you, especially if she never finds out you saw this drawing.”

Jo sounded flattered. “You told her… about me?”

Adora’s blood ran cold. “Oh, you know, not like, I mean, yeah, I mentioned we might be hanging out tonight, you know, because--”

Meg cut in again, practically vibrating with suggestion, “Have you ever, like, done anything... using your supplies?”

Adora could feel sweat forming again as she held her worn sketchbook tighter. Consenting to the interesting detour, she accentuated Meg’s words. “Like… done anything?”

Meg was intent. “Yeah.”

Adora thought back to the night she and Catra had stayed up painting on one another, and gently tickling each other’s skin with the brushes. She thought of the time they-- Catra’s words played in her head. “Just let yourself take control.”

“Okay, it’s embarrassing,” Adora said, feeling the line on the horizon yet reveling in her audience’s curiosity all the same. “When we were freshmen, Catra and I, our first time together, really, we… we snuck into ceramics, and… well, one thing led to another…”

The girls were rapt. “And?” Meg urged.

“She massaged my chest with pottery clay. I know; it’s so dumb.”

“That’s so hot,” said Meg.

“Is it?” Adora hadn’t talked about ‘clay day’ with anyone but Catra. “I don’t even remember what started it. Just an excuse to feel me up, probably.”

“Well, it worked,” Jo observed, leaving forward.

“I mean, you should meet Catra; I definitely wanted it,” Adora recounted. “And the wet clay, it was so smooth. But the best part was when it dried - it felt like it was contracting in on me. It felt like I was being transformed into a statue. Feeling it under my shirt on the way back to my dorm, worrying I was going to be caught even though I knew no one else could see it, trying to play it cool even though I was exploding inside… that’s the part I remember most.”

Jo reached out with her unoccupied hand, “Do you want to sit here?”

“Oh,” Adora shrugged. She deliberated whether this was the line. Only she had the power to step over it, she told herself. “I mean, yeah, why not? Big day, right?” She put the book down and bent a knee onto the bed, fixing her ponytail. She then stretched out on her back, coaxing the girls to reposition to face her. When it was the line, she decided, she would know it for certain.

“I just love that your girlfriend took that risk with you, even if it felt silly,” Jo moralized, holding Adora’s blue eyes with the simmer of her own, “I always feel like, if you want to be with someone, you should just go for it like that.”

Meg slid her legs closer to Adora’s. Her own hazel eyes were incredibly direct.

Jo continued, “I think, if you put yourself out there in the moment, you’ll either get rejected and be able to start working past it sooner, or…”

Meg swung a solid leg over Adora’s waist, and swiveled into a straddle.

“...or you’ll get what you want.” 

Adora knew the line was close, maybe directly beneath her feet, but she didn’t want to look for it. “Just let yourself take control,” Catra repeated in her mind.

Meg sank her skirted hips onto Adora, and beneath her malleable cutoffs Adora immediately became aware of a tantalizing fact. Meg was not wearing panties. Her lips pressed into Adora’s pelvis. She felt as freshly groomed as her pink roots.

Adora looked back at Jo, knelt behind Meg, slowly unbuttoning the straps of her overalls with one hand and reaching down to herself with the other.

With her heat, Meg found the involuntary swelling between Adora’s legs. “Oh my fuck, yes.”

Under soft cotton Adora felt the stimulation of Meg’s hood on the tip of her cock. It ricocheted through her entire body. Her mind raced, considering what Catra had meant, and whether she was the one holding the power after all.

Meg rotated her left leg, revolving on Adora. Her mouth quivered. “I want to show you something.” She revolved further, and Adora could see a round, purple jewel framed in a metallic rim. Meg was wearing a plug. “It’s the biggest one I have, too. It feels so fucking good in me.” She turned back, gaping Adora’s jaw as she continued to work herself through the cutoffs.

“We planned that for you,” said Jo, seeking approval and delving avidly between her own thighs. They really had hit it off over the course of the evening, Adora thought. Then, as if speaking through Catra’s consciousness as it existed in Adora’s mind, Jo delicately asked, “Is your girlfriend okay with it?”

At last Adora knew the line for certain. The distinction of being a RA. Her bond with Catra.

“Take your shirts off,” Adora commanded. She was going to get what she desired, and she was going to maintain her role simultaneously. Most of all she was going to prove this part of herself to Catra. She was going to take control.

The freshmen readily obeyed. Jo’s rainbow stripes eddied over her her chest, revealing unbelievably round breasts capped with ebon morsels. Meg balanced above the rising shape of Adora’s cock to lift her new V-neck, then reached behind to unclasp her bra. Her smaller bust was peaked with broad rose nipples, already erect to meet the rest of her body’s heightened state.

Adora looked to see the moist spot made by the combination of her own arousal and Meg’s augmenting fluids. “I’m taking these off,” she announced, drawing a desperate gasp from both girls. As she spread the elastic from her hips, her cock slid from beneath the band, unveiling inch by inch. Meg, already near drooling, let ropes of saliva fall wantonly upon the girth.

Adora delivered a shrewd look to the salivating girl. “Do your worst.”

Meg lowered herself to bask in the proximity of Adora’s cock, letting its firm underside press against her face, along her nose. Her eyelashes brushed a vein as she breathed in, then wrapped her tongue around the liquid-sheened head. Her full lips came next, loosely closing just below her tongue, and stridently slurping.

Adora appreciated the force to resist against - it made her dominance act easier to uphold. Doing her best to no-sell the slopping vacuum at her apex, she leveled her eyes at Jo.

Jo was still on her knees behind her roommate, ears pointing straight up, tail darting back and forth. She was cupping one breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Her other hand was dug into the overalls that had draped forward in front of her as she edged herself with ferreting fingers. Adora could see she was watching Meg’s thick, occupied ass as Meg licked up her wet food. Adora prompted the brunette with an authoritative nod.

Jo raised her brow, then proceeded to do as Adora had sensed she wanted. She slid her fingers from her overalls, tasted the middle one with a lick down to the second knuckle, and bent forward to Meg. She captured the jeweled plug in her fingertips, and gave it a gentle pull.

Meg suddenly clung to the vinyl mattress cover with a moan. Her jaw clenched with the intensity just enough to bite Adora between her front teeth as spit still cascaded from her mouth and down Adora’s shaft. Jo twisted the plug, then let Meg’s ass covet it again with the rhythm of its throbbing muscles. Meg eased, rolling her eyes back into her head, then she snapped back to the present to suck even more hungrily at Adora’s head.

Jo toyed the plug backward again, and again, as Meg devoted herself to priming her new mentor. Further each time, until the widest circumference of the rounded spade was opening Meg to its maximum capability. Meg’s stuffed sighs wavered from meditative to euphoric as both her ends submitted to the twofold raid. From her back, Adora enjoyed the show. Finally, Jo completely withdrew the plug and Meg retracted into a perfect flowerbud.

“Good,” Adora praised. “Now, come here.”

Both girls glided to Adora on the bed, close enough to kiss her.

“Jo,” Adora followed, “Those overalls are cute as hell but you’re losing them now.” She motioned to her own mouth. “I want you right here.”

Jo immediately complied, slipping out of the overalls and adding them to the pile of discarded clothes. She rolled back, and Adora watched her peel away her boyshort panties. Adora grabbed her bare hips, and Jo squatted over the RA’s face, her angular shave leading directly to her clit.

“Meg. You will tease your asshole with my cock.”

“Oh my fuck,” Meg exhaled.

Adora admired the warm meal in front of her face, then pulled Jo into her. She traced the labia, gathering and engulfing Jo’s flavor. Pomegranate. She plunged her tongue inside, curling it upward in a deep lapping movement.

Still in her straddle, Meg reached behind herself to hold the slicked cock she ached to feel in her core. She angled it at her hole, but heeded her order. She rubbed Adora’s saliva- and pre-cum-soaked tip at her opening - kissing it, tasting it, but desperately restraining herself from enveloping it.

The tastiest juices taken in, Adora moved to Jo’s clit. With only her mouth she artfully separated the folds, and sucked to obtain as much surface area of the node as possible. As Meg’s asshole polished her, she undulated her tongue, and instantly felt Jo quake. She swapped to a swirling motion, and Jo reeled, tossing her head back and wrapping her tail around her friend’s waist. Adora could hear the girls’ lips smacking listlessly together as the three of them rode closer to ecstasy, duplications of Bosch’s prophetically sacreligious abandon watching them from the walls.

Adora then felt a tight ring steal over the head of her cock, enclosing upon her. “Not yet,” she instructed, and Meg abided, returning to gently nodding Adora against her tensing nerve center.

Adora took long strokes with her tongue as Jo convulsed atop her face. She snaked two fingers into Jo’s pussy, and curled them, applying pressure in circular motions. Jo’s pleasure became an audible unraveling from her throat. Adora knew the same tactic that worked on Catra was working on the freshman, and inserted a third finger. She milked with a continuous beckoning motion, putting her shoulder into it. Jo’s abdomen stiffened as an intensifying trickling sound mounted within her.

“Jo is about to cum like a good girl,” Adora instructed, “Once she’s emptied, the two of you must lay on your backs and beg to be fed, understood?”

No sooner had the girls rasped their mutual compliance amid their respective spasms, than Jo’s pleasure surged forth into Adora’s mouth. Adora savored the feeling of Jo’s force squirting into her as she soon brimmed, and let the rest of the light chardonnay flavor run off her chin.

Jo and Meg collapsed to the bed on their backs as they’d been told. Jo was glazed over, spinning from her gushing climax. Adora knelt, nearly touching her lips to Jo’s, then parted a kiss to let a serving of fluid pour into Jo’s awe.

Meg looked on with pleading eyes as Jo graciously swallowed her own swapped bestowal, and cutely propped her hands at her collarbone like a trained pet. “Please… please,” she begged.

Adora leaned further, over to Meg. She took Meg’s head in her hand, and opened her mouth to let the remainder of the drink rain down. It drained onto Meg’s tongue, and spilled along her cheekbones. Adora vigorously licked Meg’s face for one final sampling of Jo’s powerful release.

The girls faced in toward one another, closely examining the disbelief in their expressions before coming together in a wine-soaked kiss, sucking and nibbling at each other’s lower lips. Adora leaned back on the wall as she had in the afternoon. She undid her hair tie, damping locks falling along the contours of her delts. With one hand she began to work her cock once more, and with the other she clung Catra’s jersey together at her chest, exposing her full breasts.

“Come, puppies,” Adora summoned, pressing the hand holding the jersey up into her chest. The girls crawled over, one to each side, nestling in her arms. They devotedly pursed their lips around the nourishment of Adora’s gumdrop nipples. Jo’s pointed ears feathered Adora’s neck.

Reaching around Jo’s fine torso to continue tending her own dripping length, and nearly losing composure as her subjects flicked their tongues on her tits, Adora reconsidered the words she’d just chosen. “That’s what you are,” she soothed. “You are my obedient little cum puppies.”

The obedient puppies’ suckling drifted to the underside of Adora’s breasts, then down the ridges of her consciously flexed abs. As Adora sculpted herself with steady beats, Jo began twirling her tongue around Adora’s crown. Meg latched to the base of the thick cock, noisily and energetically bathing it. Adora’s knuckles swatted the girls’ lips as she moved mercenarily.

Jo mindfully lowered her mouth, adjusting and readjusting her lips down onto Adora, taking her in further and further until Adora had to remove her hand. Jo manipulated her tongue as she descended, and soon Adora felt hot flesh pressing at the end of her cock. Jo shifted her shoulders, and--

“Fuck,” Adora growled as that warmth of the student esophagus coiled around her, and she completely vanished into Jo. The brunette worked her tongue past her lips at the hilt, and Meg eagerly sucked at it as Adora pulled back. Jo widened, drooling on Adora’s lower obliques. The RA took two fistfuls of Jo’s hair and carefully thrust back in, repeating the motion with Jo’s throat as her toy. On a fourth withdrawal she was completely expelled with a gag that constricted around her even more fiercely. Jo’s eyes watered, but she gave Adora an excitedly proud smile.

“I have an idea,” Adora respired, striving to contain her imminent detonation until the optimal moment. She removed the jersey, finally nude as she stood from the bed to unwrap a brick of modeling clay from her supplies.

Jo and Meg simultaneously dropped their jaws. Jo needed no further direction, taking the offering to the sink to run it under warm water.

“Here.” Adora guided Meg to the edge of the bed, and positioned her inward, on her knees. She nodded to Jo.

Jo pared a handful of clay with her palm, tested its viscosity with her fingers, then placed it to Meg’s chest. “Like this?”

“Good,” Adora assured, as Jo swept her hand in a figure eight over her roommate’s teardrop breasts.

“It’s so slippery,” Meg admired, the chemistry of Jo’s orgasm and Adora’s pre-cum still on her tongue. “I can already feel some of it drying. Oh my fuck, it’s tightening on my nipples...”

Adora daubed her hand on the brick and, standing at Meg’s back, branded the girl with a swift spank. Meg squealed, and squirmed as wet clay was kneaded onto her from both sides. She then gasped as she felt the bulb of Adora’s cock slap against her anal bliss one more time.

Adora pressed her lips upon Meg’s earlobe from behind, and whispered, “Are you ready?”

“Make me your fucksleeve,” Meg desperately whimpered.

Gripping the heft of the clay-splattered ass with both hands, Adora rocked her hips forward and felt the compress of Meg’s asshole relenting to her. As she explored deeper - soon deeper than the plug had been, surely - the pressure became more resistant. It was even more resistant than Catra had been at first, but it soon submitted that instant Adora craved. Meg tensed her entire body as she felt Adora inside of her further than anything she’d felt before. Her chest was clamped in both of Jo’s fists. Then with a gasp she relaxed, in shock at the intensity, giving herself over to it completely. In that instant, the freshman swallowed Adora the rest of the way into her.

“Good puppy,” Adora cooed through gritted teeth. The hole belonged to her. She held Meg’s forearms as she made long, measured movements out, then slowly all the way back inside, shudders creating texture along the way. “Is this what you want?”

“Y-- yes!” Meg’s eyelids halved as she bit her lip.

Burying herself again, Adora looked over Meg’s shoulder, to Jo. “And what do you want?”

“I--” Jo wasn’t sure of Adora’s meaning.

“Show me how you’ll earn your reward.”

Jo and Meg exclaimed together in anticipation, “Oh my fuck.”

As Jo slinked from the bed to stow what was left of the brick, Adora released Meg’s arms. Meg arched, and played with her clit as she took her impaling. Adora then felt the drying clay on Jo’s hands seizing her hips from the back. Then Jo’s tongue pressed into her. Adora’s knees buckled at the electrical barbs of pleasure that shot through her from her asshole. Jo shoved her face closer as her RA kept thrusting into Meg. She sealed her lips onto Adora’s tightness, gorging on her chosen dessert. She stayed thirstily with each inward movement. Adora then felt her internally when she drew out. She passionately indulged in Meg’s ravenous asshole, and greedily molded herself over Jo’s voracious tongue with her own. When Meg’s body squeezed under the force of her own climax, Adora’s balance verged on uncontrollable.

“Now.” Adora issued her demand as she unsheathed herself from the entwinement. “Down.”

Jo and Meg perched on their knees. Adora took her cock in her hand and pumped it over their expectant mouths. She shivered from her haunches to her armpits, goosebumps racing across her skin. A pressure built in her core as her vision tunneled.

Adora’s gift flew from her, splashing a deal of warm cum into Jo’s mouth. Adora drew back, and forward once more as she aimed a second heated spate for Meg. She alternated between the girls, evenly rationing until their tongues were wholly obscured.

Adora staggered, and propped herself on her knees. Her cock still beaded cum as she collected herself to admire the doubly teeming sight before her. Focusing again, she took Jo and Meg in each hand, at the sides of their jaws. She stood over them, and looked them both in the eyes. “My good little cum puppies.”

Adora bowed in and openly kissed Jo, tonguing her own load. Buttery, she thought. She did the same with Meg, then delivered a final order. “Swallow.”

The freshmen gulped their grantings with satisfaction, and giggled to one another. They locked lips, remnant strings of cum adhering between them as their tongues writhed. Jo’s tail swayed in contentment.

“Good girls,” said Adora.

* * * *

The phone vibed.

“Hey, Adora.”

Alone again, Adora was sprawled, naked, hair scattered about her head on her bare mattresses. She’d removed the vinyl cover for washing, as it was slathered in sweat, and cum, and clay. She tapped the telephone icon next to her girlfriend’s text message.

“You really have to stop doing this,” Catra mewed. “But I do miss you.”

“You were right,” Adora returned.

“Wait, I was what?”

“This is going to be a fun year.”

Catra let a stunned silence precede her query. “Are you serious? Quick - Patti or Stones.”

“No. Melanie. ‘Candles in the Rain’.”

“Holy fuck.”

“I know.”

“That one girl?”

Adora coyly hummed. “...And her friend.”

“Adora!”

“You would be so proud of me.” Adora explained her evening to a captivated Catra, sparing no single detail.

“I’m coming,” said Catra.

“Hell yes.”

“No, I’m coming there.”

“You would? I mean, what about your classes?”

“I’ll be there tomorrow. We are going to have the time of our lives.”

“Catra, if you’re here tomorrow you’ll make me miss Floorientation.”

“Baby, you and your new friends are going to miss that Floorientation.”


End file.
